<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your number? by beomtown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286956">your number?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomtown/pseuds/beomtown'>beomtown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also uh somewhat angst?, but the angst comes in later i think, if u sexualize txt stay away from me, im doing my best, tHANK U, this is my first time writing so pls be nice &lt;3, txt r my bestest boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomtown/pseuds/beomtown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>beomgyu has always hated hospitals. he finds them to be his absolute kryptonite. but no matter how hard you try, there's no escaping it when you're an athlete. especially if you pull dumb stunts at the end of basketball games. so now he's stuck in there for a month, ready to call it the worst moment of his life. but surprise, surprise! something manages to change his mind. and that something is the cute volunteer named choi yeonjun who can't help but keep visiting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. stupid hospitals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate it here.” <br/>Beomgyu sighs. <br/>He glances at his arm dismay, looking away when he sees the cast.<br/>It makes him almost want to cry. <br/>He replays the game last night and wonders what he could’ve done differently. But no matter what he thinks, it all ends the same. A fall, an injury, a score, and a celebration without him.  <br/>If he hadn’t been injured, he’d probably be announced the best player of the night, the star, or something incredible. And yet, out of all things he could be doing right now, he’s stuck to wallow in his misery.<br/>And on top of that, the worst thing about the situation is not the broken arm or fractured lung, but more so where he’s at. A hospital. He mentally cringes at the thought. <br/>From the very moment he popped out of the womb, he knew he’d never willingly step into another hospital for the rest of his life. From the bitter coldness to the sterile cleanliness, it all felt too lonely. And Beomgyu hates being lonely. <br/>The more he thinks about it, the angrier he gets. He just had to injure himself on the most important game of the season. He’s worked too hard and too long to end up like this. He’s the one who scored their last point. He’s the one who should be celebrating! <br/>He tries to shake off the thought, pretending that this was for the better. It’s just a stupid ball game. There’s no point in caring. He groans in agony, sinking himself deeper into the sheets. There’s no use in pretending. <br/>Last night was perhaps the only night he’d ever feel like a star.<br/>He begins to shiver. That’s a lie. He’s been shivering for quite some time now. His room, and the whole hospital itself, was terribly cold. Not like the ‘Oh, it’s gonna snow!” kind of cold, but more so the kind that would make you want to peel off your own skin. Itchy, irritating, and ugly. <br/>If he didn’t lack the mobility at the moment, Beomgyu swears to himself that he’d be skinless. <br/>“Mr. Choi? Wow, that’s crazy because I'm also a Choi! My name’s Choi Yeonjun, your caretaker. You uh... Look really young for your age!” An overly enthusiastic voice breaks through his cloud of focus. <br/>Unphased, Beomgyu looks up. For a moment he thinks that the boy speaking wasn’t talking to him. But when he eagerly stands there with his “Elderly Care Volunteer” sticker stuck straight onto his shirt, Beomgyu is left without words.<br/>He scoffs. <br/>“Does this look like the elderly care section to you?” <br/>The boy looks taken aback. Though he tries to play it off like it was nothing, the fingers playing with his neck says otherwise. <br/>“Oh, well uh. Sorry about that. I kinda got lost so... Yeah. Haha.” <br/>Though he feels stupid, for some strange reason, Yeonjun feels relieved. Like if there was a guy that pretty at the age of 80, what hope does he have? Though he admits that he is quite the handsome guy, the boy lying before him was just so… pretty. From his eyelashes to his eyebrows and everything in between, Yeonjun swears he’s never seen such a pretty person before. <br/>His throat clams up. In any normal situation, he would’ve snapped back, chastising him for his rudeness, but he can’t. So instead, he tries to start a conversation in the most, not awkward way possible. “So uhm, what are you here for?” <br/>Beomgyu wants to laugh at him, ask him why he’s still standing there, wave his cast in his face, but then pauses. He realizes how rude that would sound. He sighs. He can’t let himself lash out on people because he’s frustrated, so he musters the best smile he can. <br/>“I broke my arm.” <br/>The two stare at each other in a very lost and awkward silence. Yeonjun wants to facepalm. Of course, he broke his arm, idiot. He’s wearing a very visible cast. <br/>“That.. and I also broke my ribs.. which injured my lung. Fun times!” Beomgyu lets out a hearty laugh. He seems unbothered.. unphased.. and quite strange. The volunteer then crosses his arms, clearly appalled by Beomgyu’s light approach to a fractured lung. His lips poke out in an attempt to lecture the injured fellow. “Fun times? Fun times?! You do know that fractured lungs are not a laughing matter, right? You got to be more careful. I don’t know how this happened to you, but you have to-”<br/>Beomgyu feels his lips twitch into a giggle. Though he usually wouldn’t find such a situation funny, he begins laughs with such ferocity that he almost falls off his bed. He’s not so sure why he’s laughing so hard. Maybe he’s under so much stress that anything is funny to him, or maybe it’s the concerned look on the boy’s face. He’s cute, he’ll give him that. But Beomgyu knows better than to fall for a stranger like that. It’s happened too many times already. <br/>“Uh... what’s so funny?” His voice wavers, sounding almost offended. With his arms crossed and lips pursed, he looks like an Asian Karen. That thought makes the situation almost too funny for Beomgyu. But he takes a breath, pausing to reply. His lips dance in excitement, opening in a wide smile. “You! You’re like an Asian Karen!” <br/>Yeonjun’s eyes widen in surprise, “Me?!” He feels his pride drop to the floor. THE Choi Yeonjun? Dancing prodigy? The top student in his class? Asian Karen? How did this happen? And yet, he lets it happen. All because the giggling boy has so much charm in him. <br/>“Yes, you!” And before the two of them know it, they’re both laughing to themselves. Out of pure awkwardness or sentimental joy, who knows, they couldn’t give a care in the world. <br/>“And to think I thought hospitals were the worst place on earth!” Beomgyu shifts himself up in bed to wipe his laugh tears away. He continues laughing, only to hear dead silence. <br/>“What do you mean hospitals are the worst place on earth? You’ve CLEARLY never been to school.” He scoffs, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed once more. Beomgyu responds with a bitter face. “School is alright, but I’d rather spend the rest of my life in school than spend half an hour in a hospital.” <br/>“Aren’t you already doing that?”<br/>He purses his lips in rebuttal. “I mean IF I had the choice, in which I don’t, because I’m stuck here for a whole month.”<br/>“Wow. Someone’s witty.” <br/>“Oh, hardy har har.” Beomgyu falls back onto his bed, rolling his eyes. <br/>“Why don’t you like hospitals anyways? Is it the bedsheets? Because I can go run over and get you a different pair.” The injured boy resists the urge to laugh again. For sure, the concerned look on Yeonjun’s face looked purely adorable. He wonders to himself, Where’d that smart mouth go? But he shakes the thought away. “Well, it’s not the bedsheets... but I’d gladly take another pair! These are too thin.”<br/>“Wait. Before you have me play errand boy, what is it that you don’t like about hospitals if not for the bedsheets?” <br/>Beomgyu shrugs. “I don’t know. They’re just boring.” He watches with amusement as the volunteer’s face falls for the second time that day. His mouth twitches for a bit before responding in pure confusion. He wrings his hands up in the air, eyes wide open. “Boring?! What do you mean boring?! So a place where sick people get healed is… boring?! Choi Beomgyu, I believe we live in two different worlds.”<br/>“I guess I’m in the better world then! Because everyone is superior when they believe that hospitals suck!” Beomgyu grins, sticking his tongue out at the end for extra emphasis. <br/>Yeonjun is purely baffled. Never in his life has he seen someone so passionate about.. hating something. And yet, it made him feel oddly excited for some reason. Gently clicking his tongue, he shakes his head in dismay. “You sound like the type of person to say mint choco tastes like toothpaste.”<br/>“Am I wrong though?”<br/>Yeonjun finds himself awed once again. It was as if a fire had been lit from right under his feet.  “SO YOU DON’T LIKE MINT CHOCO?” <br/>The betrayal in his voice was quite evident, causing Beomgyu to laugh out of pure glee. For the hundredth time that day, Yeonjun is at a loss of words. In his mind, he wanted to argue, but his heart was thumping too hard to think. <br/>“OF COURSE NOT? IT’S TOOTHPASTE! LITERAL TOOTHPASTE!” Yeonjun lets out a mock gasp of disgust and giggles when Beomgyu bursts out laughing again. To continue his betrayed act, he pinches his nose with lengthy fingers, sighing heavily. “Choi Beomgyu….” <br/>The injured boy sticks out his tongue. “Choi Yeonjun!”<br/>Yeonjun presses his eyebrows together. “I seriously want to give you another broken arm.” <br/>He watches with amusement as Beomgyu gasps, eyebrows raised so high to where they look like they’re about to run off his forehead. “THAT'S ILLEGAL?” <br/>“Not liking mint choco is also illegal?” <br/>Beomgyu makes a humored expression. “Bro, where.” And when the room is filled with silence, he soon finds himself grinning. He thrusts his unbroken fist in the air, eyes pumping with triumph. “Ha! So I win!” The volunteer scrambles to find a retort. He looks slightly annoyed, but also bubbly at the same time. Odd. “Silence doesn't mean defeat!”<br/>“Well, it does here!”<br/>Yeonjun opens his mouth to retort, only to get cut off by an urgent voice. <br/>“Yeonjun? Choi Yeonjun?”<br/>A young man with bright red hair pops his head into the room. He sighs, eyebrows pinched in frustration before he lets out a tired smile. “Oh, there you are. I’m Kang Taehyun, from the elderly ward. My supervisor and I have been searching for you everywhere.” He extends his right hand mechanically as he clutches his clipboard in his left. Though he’s smiling, it seemed more threatening than welcoming. <br/>“What are you doing in room R940? You do know you’re supposed to be at the other side of the floor, right?” His teeth seemed to drag out every single word. Frustrated, menacing, yet trying to seem calm. What a horrible combination, Beomgyu thinks to himself. <br/>Yeonjun’s face flushes in a shade deeper than Taehyun’s hair. He scratches the back of his neck, quickly reaching out to shake the young man’s hand. “Oh uh sorry. Got lost.”<br/>Taehyun sighs in dismay. “Well, you're not going to get hours talking to your boyfriend if that’s how you think it works.” The two look at each other, unable to process what he just said. Beomgyu opens his mouth and quickly clamps it shut. The thought of dating a person he just met would’ve repulsed him the day before. But for some reason, he feels different. He doesn’t mind. <br/>“I- uh-”<br/>“We’re not-”<br/>“Oh? So, the slow boil stage. That’s cute. Anyways! Come with me. I need to get you working or my internship is gone. And I do not want it gone. Thanks!” His smile seems a bit wiry this time, tapping his pen on the clipboard. He then turns around and makes a swift march towards the door. It makes Beomgyu want to laugh at his stiffness. <br/>“Uh, bye.” The volunteer’s voice cuts through like a slippery butter knife. He notices Yeonjun struggling to hide the forlorn look in his eyes. He wants to frown, ask him if he could come back later, but he mentally slaps himself. Don’t get too attached. Not yet. “Yup. See you Yeonjun.”<br/>And as his back turns around to walk out the door, something in Beomgyu is screaming at him. To shout, to yell, to reach out, to see his face once more. This other voice in him seems to speak louder than his brain. So then he quickly sits up, gathering air into his diaphragm. “Wait!” It sounded more strained than anything, but it caught his attention. Yeonjun turns around. He looks pleasantly surprised. “Yes?”<br/>Beomgyu chews on his bottom lip. He mumbles, cheeks set ablaze. “Come see me again.” Though he refuses to look up at him in pure embarrassment, he can still see the large grin on his face. He sounded so desperate, so needy, so... everything he didn’t want to be. And yet, the boy in front of him seems to revel in that. How odd. Yeonjun then smirks, “Oh? So do you miss me already?”<br/>Beomgyu almost chokes on his spit. He deadpans, eyes feigning indifference. “No, I just like arguing.” He watches as the volunteer’s smirk seems to fall right off his face. He shoves his hands into his pocket, trying to hide his disappointment with a friendly smile. <br/>“Cool, me too.”<br/>“Yeah, cool.” <br/>An awkward silence fills the air again. Yeonjun shifts on his feet, slowly waving Beomgyu’s eyes into focus. He breaks the silence, “So, uh bye?” Yeonjun opens his mouth, “Ye-”<br/>“CHOI YEONJUN. GET OVER HERE NOW. IF I-” An angry voice bursts through the walls. Yeonjun winces at the noise. “Oh uh- sorry, bye!” His words come out in a panicked blur. Beomgyu barely sees him when he sprints out the room. <br/>When the door slammed shut, the room suddenly felt cold once more. Beomgyu sank into his bed. As odd as it is, he somehow feels more empty than when he had arrived. He closes his eyes in confusion. Never in his life has he craved the presence of someone this bad. There was just something... something so special about him. And it made his heart race wildly to the point that he questioned his sanity.<br/>“Choi Yeonjun, what am I gonna do with you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. high fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a new day. Though Beomgyu had always struggled to wake up, his eyes seemed to burst through the seams in anticipation. He felt a smile flicker onto his lips. Yeonjun had told him he’d come to visit that day, and his heart was pumping at the fastest pace it could muster. <br/>He quietly fidgeted in his bed. <br/>His fingers seemed to move like fresh worms, darting in nervousness. Beomgyu suddenly gags at that thought. Who in their right mind would even think of calling excited movements, “fresh worms?” Surely not anybody with self-respect. He sighs to himself. <br/>“Good morning, Mr. Choi.”<br/>A dry voice creeps through the door. It’s Taehyun, with his hair as red as ever. He looks slightly reluctant to be here. Nothing out of the ordinary. He moves towards Beomgyu, tapping on his clipboard.<br/>The two are left in a cold staredown.<br/>“Oh! Uh, hello, Mr. Kang!”<br/>Taehyun frowns, clearly unamused. <br/>“You look as if you were expecting someone else.”<br/>“Well, I kinda am.”<br/>“Oh, jolly. Do tell.”<br/>In all honesty, he did not look that jolly nor that eager to listen, but Beomgyu ignores that. <br/>“I’m sure you already know, but it’s Yeonjun! He said he was gonna show up later today so now I’m just waiting. Ahh! I’m so excited! I haven’t had outside connection in so long!” <br/>Strangely, Beomgyu’s eager words are met with confounded eyes.<br/>“Yeonjun? Yeonjun who?”<br/>He finds himself at a loss of words, not knowing how to respond. What does he mean Yeonjun who? Does he have a horrid case of memory loss or something? Beomgyu takes a deep breath. “You know.. The guy you yelled at three days ago? In front of me?”<br/>Taehyun shakes his head in confusion. “I never went to this side of the hospital. I got transferred here yesterday.” He begins gently flip his paper, eyebrows scrunched. <br/>“What?”<br/>That doesn’t make sense. <br/>Beomgyu feels his head spin. Maybe Mr. Kang is finally developing a sense of humor. That has to be it. Or it’s a prank. Late April fools? Or maybe his memory really is horrible! But no matter what excuse he’s trying to make, one thing comes back to him. The fact that it was all too good to be true. He wants to cry again. <br/>“Ah. It says here you're prone to fever dreams.”<br/>He feels his throat go dry. “Fever… dreams…?”<br/>“It’s okay, many people get fever dreams all the time when they’re under stress. Just lay back... Let me..” Taehyun gently tries to press Beomgyu back down into his bed, but he springs back up. “No! There’s no way it was all just a fever dream! I saw him!” Beomgyu scrambles with all his might, but his throat just seems to suck the words back up. It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself that Yeonjun was real. <br/>Mr. Kang was looking sympathetic for once. <br/>“Yes, yes. You saw him. That’s it…”<br/>Taehyun fumbled through some drawers as Beomgyu continued his frantic rambles. He sighs to himself when he finally found what he was looking for. Beomgyu’s whimpers echoed in the corner of his ear. <br/>“No.. I don’t... I don’t understand..”<br/>“It’s okay to not understand. Sometimes when-”<br/>“YOU’RE WRONG. HE’S REAL! HE-”<br/>And with a swift click, the small sedation needle pricks itself into his skin. Beomgyu falls limp onto his bed. <br/>Taehyun sighs. He then discards the needle and quickly walks himself out of the room. Surprisingly, he’s not phased. “A typical day in typical life.” As he likes to call it. But still, he felt sorry for the poor boy. He truly looked as if he was in love. He wonders if Beomgyu could ever find a love like that again. <br/>Poor guy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HAHA SIKE. i got too lazy to actually write the second part so i guess ill make it a second chapter &lt;3 stay tuned? (sorry for the scare,, tbh i was thinking of ending it there but i think that wud hurt me more than anything lol) so just for clarification; this isnt the actual second chapter. i just wrote this for fun and bc i thought i needed to update. the real chapter two will come soon :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the REAL chapter two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a long day. <br/>Beomgyu stares outside the window, wondering when he’ll get to see the full view. He told himself that he wouldn’t let this injury get to him, and yet, he’s sitting here wondering when he’ll smile again. It’ll all go away. Bones heal. Wounds close up. He tells himself. <br/>But that’s not the only thing that’s bothering up. <br/>There’s a part of him that wonders… wonders where Yeonjun went. <br/>It’s been about a week. A very, very long week. <br/>“I’ll see you soon!” He says, only to turn around to never come back. Sadly, Beomgyu isn’t surprised. He’s been through this too many times. He knows the feeling all too well. <br/>A quiet knock sends vibrations up his spine. <br/>Maybe it’s him! <br/>“Mr. Choi? May I come in?” <br/>It’s Mr. Kang, like always. Beomgyu doesn’t bother to answer. Even if he doesn’t say yes to coming in, the doctor will still burst through. It’s his job after all. Despite all of that, he still feels his heart sink into his stomach. <br/>“So I see your condition is getting better.”<br/>Taehyun pauses to stare at his clipboard. He taps his pen a bit slower than usual. It’s none of his business. He tells himself. You see, Mr. Kang was never one to speak on the affairs of others. So no matter what happens, he keeps his mouth shut. He does his usual check-ins, writing things down, and adjusting random objects before swiftly taking leave. <br/>But then he stops. It looks as if he went through a glitch of some sort. Beomgyu wants to ask what he’s doing, but Mr. Kang’s steady voice stops him. “You’ve been waiting for Mr. Choi Yeonjun, I presume?” <br/>Beomgyu flinches in his bed. He hasn’t heard that name be spoken aloud in so long, it feels like some sort of spell. His face glows bright red. “What do you mean by that?” He gulps hard. Mr. Kang turns around, completely unphased. He shoves his pen into his shirt pocket. <br/>“Your prince charming is coming to volunteer later today. I checked the volunteer logs for this week and it’s getting quite full, which explains why he hasn’t been coming.”<br/>“Thank y-”<br/>“And also, if you’re having a hard time coping with the situation, I recommend reading. Now I know you don’t believe in books, but there’s this nice mafia story I stumbled across.” <br/>Beomgyu feels humored yet offended at the same time. He protests, “What do you mean I don’t believe in books?!” Mr. Kang brushes right past him. <br/>“It’s called Misanthropy by Hauntingyu on Archive of our Own.”<br/>“You wh-”<br/>“Goodbye!” And with that, he leaves just as quickly as he entered. What a hasty guy. <br/>Beomgyu is left without any words to say. The quiet slam of the door leaves his ears ringing. Misanthropy? What does that even mean? He sighs. Maybe he should’ve studied harder when he was still in school. <br/>When he was still in school. <br/>Those thoughts had a bitter taste in his mind. Does he even want to go back? He’s not too sure. <br/>The door clicks open. He expects to see Taehyun’s fiery head, but he’s met with something else. It’s the very person he’s been waiting for. <br/>“Hey! BG!”<br/>Beomgyu blinks. He’s more caught off by what he just said than who came in. BG? Is that supposed to be me? He feels his heart beat at a pace that could cause the monitor to explode. Swallowing down his smile, he replies, “Hey, YJ!”<br/>Yeonjun slings his backpack over one shoulder and tosses it to the ground. He grins, “I knew you’d catch on!” His smile soon fades though. The room feels a bit cold. He sighs, “Sorry that I can’t visit often, school’s got me tied up.” <br/>School. Beomgyu feels his frown deepen. He shakes off the thought, shifting up in his bed. <br/>“It’s okay. So what’s up with you? You look sweaty.” <br/>Yeonjun’s face flames up a bit. “S-sweaty? Oh, no... I thought I-” He quickly lifts the collar of his shirt, giving a quick whiff. “Do I smell?”<br/>His face gets a hideous shade of red when Beeomgyu begins to viciously laugh. Yeonjun then scrambles to stand up, grabbing some deodorant from his backpack as he quickly shuffles to the corner of the room. His back faces Beomgyu in a display of humility. He chuckles lightly, “I’m sorry about that. I just got back from dance club.”<br/>Beomgyu feels his eyebrows quirk. “Dance club? I didn’t know you liked to dance.” The thought of Yeonjun dancing seems quite distant to him. Sure, he has a nice build and a sort of charm to him… but dancing? He never saw that coming. <br/>Yeonjun quickly whips his head around. His eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention. “Like to dance? Oh, I LOVE to dance! Hence why I became the captain! It’s a lot of work but it’s definitely worth it! I just-” He pauses. “Was I talking too much?”<br/>Beomgyu throws his head back in laughter. He swings his head back to face him, still giggling. “Have you met me? I talk way more than you.” Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh too. He then wiggles his eyebrows, “Is that a challenge?” <br/>“Not really, because I’d win.”<br/>Yeonjun puffs out his chest. “Oh yeah? You’re on. Give me a topic.” He looks so proud, so eager to compete, it makes Beomgyu’s insides flutter a little. <br/>“What do you like about dance?”<br/>He scoffs. “That’s easy!” Yeonjun then takes a deep breath and sits down in the doctor’s chair. It swivels a bit, causing him to almost fall off. Beomgyu holds back another laugh. <br/>“Ignore that.” He swiftly dusts himself off. “Actually, let’s start a timer.” <br/>He pulls out his phone from his jacket pocket. Yeonjun’s fingers wiggle around, quickly setting a timer. His eyes glare at Beomgyu’s before he slams the phone onto his lap. “Count me down.”<br/>Beomgyu scoffs. “Sure, your majesty. Let me just use my good hand.” <br/>“3...2...1… START!” <br/>Yeonjun crosses his legs. He places a hand on his chest, the other in the air. <br/>“Dance? Dance. Oh, where can I start? My love for dance spans so wide and so far, it’s almost infinite. To the way it pushes my body and mind to new levels, I can never thank dance enough for what it does for me.” <br/>He flicks his hair across his forehead. Though he tries to keep a straight face, his lips betray him. They open up in short hiccups of joy and Beomgyu can’t help but follow suit. <br/>This guy should’ve taken theatre instead, he thinks to himself. <br/>“So I guess that’s it.”<br/>He stops laughing. “I wasn’t done!” <br/>“From the very moment you started laughing, it was over.”<br/>“But-”<br/>“Butts? So you’re a butt kind of guy?”<br/>“That’s not what I m-”<br/>“Anyways! It’s my turn!”<br/>Beomgyu throws the phone over to Yeonjun, who barely manages to catch it. He frowns begrudgingly. With several grumbles, he gives in. “Fine. I’ll count you off.” <br/>“Wait- What are you gonna talk about?”<br/>“Basketball.”<br/>“You’re a basketball kind of guy?”<br/>“And you’re a dancer? We learn new things every day, don’t we.” <br/>“Touche.” He slightly pouts. “Alright, 3… .2… 1…” <br/>Beomgyu takes a deep breath. “Basketball is cool. Basketball is great.” He ignores Yeonjun, who mumbles to himself,“What a poet.” Yeah that’s right. I’m a pretty cool poet. He mentally retorts.<br/>“To be honest, I’m not that good at basketball. I mean I wish I am. I just get so nervous when I feel all these eyes on me and it’s like I forget how to do anything. My hand wants to go ‘WHOOSH’ but my hand goes ‘SPLAT’ and it’s the worst feeling ever. In practice, I can do anything! But during real games, I panic, I clam up, and I fall over.” <br/>He hears Yeonjun softly sigh, eyes lacing in concern. He looks like he’s about to say something but he’s at a loss of words. Beomgyu tries to stop, but he can’t. <br/>“I love basketball. I really do! I love the ball in my hand, I love the adrenaline rush, the everything that comes with thinking, but I’m not the quickest. Nor am I the smartest. I’m just there. Compared to everyone else, I’m nothing.” <br/>“Even compared to you, I am nothing.” He feels his throat clamp up, but he keeps going. He refuses to lose. Even if this was some light hearted, petty competition, he refused to lose. This was the only thing he could win at. <br/>“You’re so well put together, kind hearted, and yet witty. You’re the captain of the dance club, you volunteer at hospitals, but what have I done besides pull reckless stunts during games?” <br/>“Okay, stop.” <br/>He puts a pause on the timer. <br/>“Beomgyu, I don’t think you give yourself enough credit for all you do. You’re a great guy! I’ve never seen you play basketball but you’re such a kind person… even if you throw all the wittiest remarks.” <br/>“I guess.” He sighs. <br/>“And don’t put yourself down. Seriously. You’re so much... more amazing than what you give yourself credit for! Beomgyu, you are more than your bad moments.” <br/>Yeonjun lets out a quick stream of air. He’s at a loss of words. His hands feel the urge to reach forward, to give him a hug, but he’s too scared to reach out. Instead, Yeonjun shifts a bit closer to his bed, wringing his hands together. “Have you ever heard of uhm... do this with me. It’s this little breathing thing. I know it might not work for you but I do this every time I feel nervous.” <br/>He lets out a quick breath. He smiles. “Breathe in, feel the air go through your lungs, then imagine one thing that makes you calm.” He closes his eyes, a small beam pokes through his lips. “My favorite is eating mint chocolate ice cream with friends.” <br/>Beomgyu begins to laugh. <br/>“It’s not funny!” Yeonjun whines. But he continues his instruction anyways, “And then I let the air out, very slowly. If I can focus on nothing but my breathing, it’s all I really need to keep going.” <br/>“So you wanna try it?” <br/>Beomgyu took a deep breath. “Sure, why not.”<br/>He steadied his breath, feeling the air fill in his lungs. He struggled to keep his eyes closed. He’s not so sure what to imagine at the moment. All he can think about is where he’s lacking, the broken arm, the fractured lung, and everything he’s ever done wrong. But when he feels Yeonjun gently pat his shoulder, whispering gentle encouragement, he can only see him. For once, Beomgyu felt calm. <br/>He feels himself drift away. <br/>“So what are you imagining?”<br/>He snaps his eyes open, unable to reply. He averts his eyes from Yeonjun’s, tapping the blanket gently. “Uh... the sea.” <br/>Though he’d never admit this out loud, it was him that he saw. When he looked into Yeonjun’s eyes, all he could see was the quiet wash of the sea. The one thing that brings him home. <br/>From the ways his eyes twinkled to the way- Beomgyu gulped. He tries to shake off the thought, but Yeonjun leans forward with a curious grin. <br/>“Why the sea?” <br/>“Because the sea is forever. It stays.” <br/>And wow, does he hope that Yeonjun would stay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading !! im sorry updates r so slow n taking so long :( ive been kinda busy n unmotivated but thank u for all the nice comments on my last two chapter &lt;33 it really makes me so happy and i just.. thank u thank u thank u !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hi guys! im sorry to talk about this but i will b discontinuing this story :( i realized that i was fetishizing gay people by shipping them, and as an ally to the lgbt community, i decided it would b best to stop writing ship material. this is my decision, so pls dont be too upset. anyways thank you to everyone who read this! it really does mean a lot to me &lt;33 i will be writing other works too, so pls b on the lookout! (u dont have to, of course, feel free to do as you please!!) anyways thank u x183943! farewell ur number, it was nice knowing u!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>